pspfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Ocean Second Evotution
Star Ocean: Segunda Evolution es un remake de una mayor desarrollador Tri-Ace's Océano Estrella: La segunda historia, una PlayStation popular juego de rol. It shares much with First Departure, a recent remake of the original Star Ocean, highlighted by incredibly striking anime sequences courtesy of Production IG, full voicing, and even an updated, smoother translation. Comparte mucho con la primera salida, un reciente remake de la original de los Océanos, de relieve por las secuencias de anime increíblemente sorprendente cortesía de Producción IG, la expresión de la plena, e incluso una actualización, la traducción más suave. The two games look and feel nearly identical, but while First Departure suffered from gruesome backtracking, Second Evolution frees itself from the constant barrage of pointless globe-trotting by focusing on engaging gameplay and a cohesive plot. Los dos juegos de aspecto casi idéntico, pero mientras la primera salida sufrido horribles de rastreo, Segunda Evolución libera de la constante lluvia de trote inútil mundo-centrándose en la participación de juego y una trama coherente. Stunning anime sequences highlight a superb presentation. Impresionantes secuencias anime destacar una excelente presentación. The game casts you as either Claude, a reluctant Federation ensign following in the footsteps of his powerful father, or Rena, a young girl who is desperately trying to locate her parents. El juego te pone bien como Claude, un reacio Federación enseña siguiendo los pasos de su poderoso padre, o Rena, una joven que está intentando desesperadamente localizar a sus padres. Their fates intertwine as Claude accidentally sends himself through an interstellar gateway and awakens near Rena's village, where the locals are far too eager to adopt him as their prophesied hero. Sus destinos se entrelazan como Claude envía a sí mismo accidentalmente a través de una puerta interestelar y despierta cerca de la aldea de Rena, donde los lugareños son demasiado ansiosos por adoptar como profetizó su héroe. The story branches between the two characters for a more interesting twist, and while you'll observe only slight changes in the overall plot depending on your choice, the difference is enough to encourage a second play-through to flesh out both characters and to access all anime segments. La historia entre las dos ramas de caracteres para un giro más interesante y, aunque usted observar sólo pequeños cambios en el conjunto de la parcela en función de su elección, la diferencia es suficiente para alentar una segunda jugada-a través de profundizar en ambos personajes y el acceso a los todos los segmentos de anime. There are numerous superfluous conversations between characters ("private action scenes"), but aside from giving your ally friendship levels a slight boost, these scenes won't do much for you. Hay muchas conversaciones entre personajes superfluos ( "escenas de acción privada"), pero además de darle a su aliado de los niveles de la amistad un ligero impulso, estas escenas no hará mucho para usted. Nevertheless, the story and characters are all well done, and make this grand adventure one worth taking Sin embargo, la historia y los personajes son todos bien hecho, y hacen de este una gran aventura que vale la pena You spend most of your time traversing a 3D world map that's just as bland as First Departure's and also suffers from occasional pop-up, which you'll spy whenever huge landmasses suddenly appear at your feet. Que pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo atravesando un mapa del mundo en 3D que es igual de anodino como la primera salida y también sufre de ocasionales pop-up, que te espía cuando de repente aparecen grandes masas de tierra a sus pies. It's a nuisance, but the convenient minimap and its excellent zoom feature help you navigate with ease. Es una molestia, pero el minimapa conveniente y su excelente función de zoom le ayudan a navegar con facilidad. The incredibly mundane and exhausting backtracking from First Departure is utterly absent in Second Evolution, and the game is better for it; this equates to very little time wasted on the field defeating underleveled foes en route to a town you've already visited, which is refreshing. El increíblemente mundanos y agotador rastreo de la primera salida está totalmente ausente en Second Evolution, y el juego es mejor para él, lo que equivale a muy poco tiempo perdido en el campo underleveled derrotar a enemigos en ruta hacia un pueblo que ya ha visitado, que es refrescante. The standard quests still culminate in fetching items or talking to a famed non-player character the next town over, but more interesting side quests have also been implemented for optional characters and keep the adventure lively. La norma sigue culminar en misiones de buscar objetos o hablando con un conocido personaje no jugador la próxima ciudad, pero más interesantes las misiones lado también se han implementado para caracteres opcional y mantener viva la aventura. Battles are randomly generated real-time affairs that occur on a barren 3D battlefield. Son las batallas que se generan aleatoriamente en tiempo real de los asuntos que ocurren en un árido campo de batalla en 3D. They're usually fast-paced and place you in control of the party leader while the adequate AI effectively manages your teammates, supporting your attacks with dependable melee allies and attentive spellcasters. Son generalmente de ritmo rápido y el lugar en el control del partido mientras que el líder adecuado AI eficazmente gestiona sus compañeros de equipo, el apoyo a sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo con aliados confiables y atentos spellcasters. You can adjust party tactics if an ally is giving you trouble, or assume direct control of the offender even in the midst of battle, a helpful feature that grants you immediate tactical control over any party member. Puede ajustar las tácticas, si un partido aliado que está dando problemas, o asumir el control directo del delincuente aun en medio de la batalla, una útil función que le otorga el control táctico de inmediato sobre cualquier miembro del partido. Battles typically involve using overpowered spells and newly added three-hit combos to succeed, but the game avoids becoming just another button masher by offering progressively more challenging enemies, which encourages more strategic play. Batallas típicamente involucran el uso subyugado hechizos y recién agregado tres hit combos para tener éxito, pero el juego sólo evita convertirse en otro botón Masher ofreciendo progresivamente enemigos más difíciles, más estratégico que fomenta el juego. Unfortunately, tougher enemies and lengthier battles make casting somewhat annoying because your party members are frozen for the duration of any spells; the simple option to either shorten or skip these animations is sorely missing. Por desgracia, los enemigos más duras y largas batallas hacer casting algo molesto porque los miembros de tu grupo están congelados para la duración de los hechizos, la simple posibilidad de acortar o bien saltar estas animaciones es que falta mucho. The targeting system maintains a free-roaming option that gives you full view of your surroundings, but for the most part, autotargeting--when your reticle latches onto the nearest opponent--operates quite smoothly unless you happen to get surrounded by enemies, in which case the reticle bounces between them in confusion. La selección mantiene un sistema de libre opción de itinerancia que le da la vista de los alrededores, pero en su mayor parte, autotargeting - si el retículo cerraduras en el oponente más cercano - funciona sin problemas a no ser que ocurra que rodeado de enemigos, en cuyo caso el retículo rebotes en la confusión entre ellos. Extensive crafting and skill systems provide fun alternatives to straightforward monster hunting and questing. Amplio y la elaboración de sistemas de calificación diversión alternativas a la simple monstruo de la caza y las misiones. You can create items, write articles, cook delicious food, or even take up sculpting for quick cash. Puede crear artículos, escribir artículos, cocinar comida deliciosa, o incluso hasta para esculpir en efectivo rápido. Crafting is an interesting activity, and serious item collectors will find plenty of depth here. Elaboración es una actividad interesante, y grave tema coleccionistas encontrarán muchas de profundidad aquí. Fortunately, it is unnecessary for completing the game, as you'll find it very easy to acquire excellent gear just by looting random chests. Afortunadamente, no es necesario para completar el juego, como lo encontrará muy fácil de adquirir excelentes artes sólo saqueo aleatorio pechos. The skill system is even more exhaustive, enabling you to customize nearly every aspect of your favorite characters by awarding you skill points for leveling. La habilidad del sistema es aún más exhaustiva, lo que le permite personalizar casi cada aspecto de sus personajes favoritos de la adjudicación de puntos de habilidad que para nivelar. These points can be spent on a full spectrum of abilities that can directly modify character stats, raise your skill points earned per level, increase or decrease your enemy encounter rate, and unlock a plethora of convenient specialties to make your travels easier. Estos puntos pueden ser gastados en un espectro completo de capacidades que pueden modificar directamente las estadísticas de carácter, aumentar su habilidad de puntos obtenidos por cada nivel, aumentar o disminuir su tasa de encuentro del enemigo, y desbloquear un gran número de especialidades conveniente para hacer su viaje más fácil. Mastering numerous skills and specialties with several characters will eventually unlock super specialties, which are unique skills that the entire party uses to pitch in to increase the success of a certain feat, such as book publishing. El dominio de numerosas competencias y especialidades con varios personajes finalmente desbloquear super especialidades, que son habilidades únicas que todo el partido a los usos en el campo para aumentar el éxito de un determinado hazaña, como la edición de libros. A generally fast-paced battle system and flashy spell effects keep fights interesting. Un general de ritmo rápido sistema de batalla y los efectos de los hechizos llamativos mantener peleas interesantes. Anime house Production IG has once again applied its creative talent to produce jaw-dropping anime sequences for a Star Ocean remake. Anime casa de producción IG ha aplicado una vez más su talento creativo para producir quijada-que caen las secuencias de anime para una estrella Océano remake. A very impressive new opening and a new Japanese musical theme illustrate the game's most popular events and make for a special treat for fans. Un impresionante nueva apertura y un nuevo tema musical japonés ilustrar el juego más popular de los acontecimientos y para hacer un regalo especial para fans. There are roughly 10 of these beautiful clips; however, some are a little short, and you'll have to thoroughly investigate every location to view them all. Hay aproximadamente 10 de estos hermosos clips, sin embargo, algunos son un poco corto, y usted tendrá que investigar a fondo todos los lugares para ver a todos. Despite these gorgeous sequences, the game often relies on the original's crude CG cutscenes for important segments, which somewhat cheapens key moments. A pesar de estas magníficas secuencias, el juego se basa a menudo en el original del crudo CG cutscenes para importantes segmentos, lo que cheapens momentos clave. The prerendered environments are highly detailed and feature numerous intricate touches, like sparkling streams, lush greenery, and even birds flying overhead. El prerendered ambientes son muy detallados y cuentan con numerosos detalles intrincados, como espumosos arroyos, exuberante vegetación, aves e incluso volar sobre ellas. Character sprites now look sharper and complement the great anime segments, and while some character quips are overexaggerated, the voice acting is still a drastic improvement on Second Story's. Sprites ahora mayor y complementar las grandes segmentos de anime, y si bien algunos caracteres quips se overexaggerated, la voz sigue actuando una drástica mejora en el segundo piso. You can finish the main quest line in about 30 hours, but activating private action scenes, exploring the game's intimidating secret dungeon, crafting, and completing character quest lines can easily triple this amount. Puedes terminar la búsqueda en línea de aproximadamente 30 horas, pero la activación de escenas de acción privada, a explorar el juego de intimidar mazmorra secreta, la elaboración y búsqueda de completar las líneas de caracteres puede fácilmente triplicar esta cantidad. You can also unlock a difficulty option for additional play-throughs if you're interested in acquiring new party members and seeing events from the other main character's point of view. También puede desbloquear una dificultad adicional para la opción de jugar throughs si está interesado en la adquisición de nuevos miembros de los partidos y ver los acontecimientos desde el otro protagonista del punto de vista. With strong replayability and a stunning presentation, Star Ocean: Second Evolution is a competent remake that offers a great opportunity for experiencing this PlayStation classic. Con un fuerte replayability y una impresionante presentación, Star Ocean: Segunda Evolución es un remake competentes que ofrece una gran oportunidad para experimentar este clásico de PlayStation.